


Skaters Assaults

by PharaohKatt



Series: 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge, Christmas, Gen, Ice Skating, Sparring, Training, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharaohKatt/pseuds/PharaohKatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt to mend their broken friendship, Scott asks Derek to go ice-skating, as a new way to train. Derek can't resist a chance to knock Scott down a peg.</p><p>Written for the 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge, day 12. Prompt: Ice Skating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skaters Assaults

Derek sniffed the cookies warily, as if they might be poisoned. He lifted one to his mouth and took a very careful bite. Apparently that was enough to declare them safe, and he happily began munching.

“You want to do what?” he asked Scott, his mouth full of crumbs. 

“Ice-skating. Apparently it’s good for practicing speed, flexibility and balance.”

“And you want me there why?”

“Because, well…” Scott looked to the floor and rubbed the back of his head. “Because you were right. You got the drop on me the other night. I need to be better than that.”

“And ice skating?”

“I just thought sparring on ice might be a good challenge. Would force us to move in different ways, focus on different skills. I’d appreciate your help.” 

Derek crossed his arms. “I’m glad you’ve finally come to your senses. Get your skates, I’ll see you at the lake tomorrow. 9pm sharp.”

“Thanks Der-” Scott started to say, but Derek had already closed the door.

***

The next evening, Scott arrived early. He wanted to get a few practice laps in before Derek showed up. The last thing he wanted was to fall on his arse in the middle of practice. It took him a few runs around the ice before he was confident. He heard a sound to his left, and turned. He barely had time to duck the punch Derek threw at his head.

“So we’re getting right into it, then?” he asked.

Derek smirked. “No time like he present,” he said, ducking under the punch Scott threw.

It was definitely a new skill set. Every time Scott thought he had a handle on things, he’d lose his balance and need to readjust his stance. It was supposed to be a bit of a gimmick, just a bit of fun, but he actually found it a beneficial sparring session. 

When they finally called it quits, they were both sweating and breathing heavily. Scott unlaced his skates and tossed them in his gym bag. 

“Thanks, Derek, this was fun. We should do it again some time.”

Derek smirked. “Tomorrow night. 9pm. Sharp.” He then turned and stalked off into the distance.

Scott sighed. “I should have seen that one coming.”


End file.
